After Moon
by StarLight uwu
Summary: Using the lyrics of After Moon by Twice Featuring the Hikawa Sisters, Sayo and Hina Hina invites Sayo to a Pastel Palettes concert, when Sayo agrees, Hina puts her plan in action ‼ ONE SHOT‼ Not incest* To understand it more, listen to Twice’s song After Moon!


"Onee-Chan! I'm home!" Hina walked in, then closed the door.

I put my fork down and looked up, "Welcome home, Hina. Why are you so late?"

She gave me a grin and scratched her head, "They gave us a new song today and wanted us to learn it all today. I thought it was super easy and learned it in less than 2 tries, but the rest of the members took some time."

"Hina," I sighed and shook my head, "Your dinner has been sitting for a while. Go heat it up if you need too."

"Thanks, Onee-Chan, this looks boppin! By the way where's mom and dad?" She skipped to the kitchen to heat up the food.

"They said they had a meeting and a party tonight and will arrive late."

"Ok, I see!"

"I'm gonna be taking my leave now, don't stay up too late, goodnight."

"Night night Onee-Chan!"

I took my leave and walked up the stairs. I can't believe Hina would say something like that. She learned a new song in less than two tries. Why couldn't I do that?

I walked in my room, flipped my sign to practice and closed the door. I took out my guitar and started practicing.

I wonder if she really tried at anything. Does she know the feeling of trying hard? Probably not, she can do everything perfectly. She doesn't need to try hard.

I frowned, what made her like that and me like this?

My door suddenly burst open, "Onee-Chan! I have a question!"

I sighed, "Hina, please knocked next time."

"Eh, you say that every time."

"Yet, you never do it. What's your question."

She walked over and jumped on my bed. She looked at the floor and started playing with her fingers.

"So, Onee-chan I told you how we were learning a new song right?"

"Yes." _The song you learned in less than 2 tries._

"It's because we have a concert coming up in two weeks." She laid down.

"Ok and"

"Can you come to our concert?"

"You want me to come?"

"Yes, and you can bring the rest of your band members!"

"I'll talk to the rest of Roselia tomorrow. We'll see."

"Thanks, Onee-Chan!" She flashed me a smile, jumped off my bed, then left.

I put away my guitar, so much for practicing. Though Hina was a genius, it was not a secret that I still loved her. I went to sit on the bed, getting ready to sleep. I felt a few pieces of paper when I sat down. Hina had left something on my bed. 5 tickets and a note.

_Onee-chan! _  
_I would love for you and the rest of Roselia to come to Pastel Palettes concert! The tickets are right there. Please tell me soon!_  
_Love your sister,_  
_Hina_❤️

I guess I should go. I haven't been to one in a while, and she seems really eager. Maybe, just this once.

Time skip- Day before Concert

Ever since I accepted Hina's offer she's been acting weird.

_Flashback_

_"Hina your home." I walked down the stairs and stopped halfway._

_"Onee-chan! Did you talk to Roselia? Will you come?" She asked._

_"We've come to the conclusion that we will come."_

_"So you'll come?"_

_"Yes, I will be there."_

_"Thank you Onee-chan!" She ran up and gave me a hug. "We'll be sure to do our best!"_

End of Flashback

She's been coming home later than usual. Leaving the house earlier than usual. And been unusually quiet. Yes, she still does her 'Onee-chan!' thing, but it's like she's hiding something. I just hope she'll be ok for the concert tomorrow.

"Onee-chan! I'm home!"

Hina's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over from where I was sitting, "Welcome home Hina. You're home late again."

"Hehe, with the concert tomorrow we have a lot to prepare."

"Ok then. Don't stay up too late. I'm off."

"Night Onee-chan!"

"Night."

The day of the concert

Roselia and I have arrived at Pastel Palettes concert.

"Let's go to the front!" Imai-san said.

"No!" I quickly shouted.

They all looked at me confused. "Why not, Sayo?" Imai-san asked? _That was so embarrassing._

"Um, no reason. Just not too upfront."

"Ok! That works!"

We walked to the middle and stood there. It's been a while since I've heard Pastel Palettes play, I'm sure they've gotten better.

Soon enough, Pastel Palettes walked out. Yamato-san walked over to the drums, Wakamiya-san went behind to the piano, Maruyama-san walked to the microphone, Shirasagi-san stood next to Maruyama-san while holding her bass, and last but not least Hina. Hina skipped across the stage next to Maruyama-san. Almost dropping her guitar. _Hina..._

"Thank you all for coming to Pastel Palettes concert! I am Maruyama Aya, on vocals!"

"Shirasagi Chisato, on bass. We hope you enjoy the concert."

"Hikawa Hina! On guitar! Let's have a boppin night, and thank you Onee-chan for coming!"

At that statement, I turned red. The rest of the Roselia members looked at me and gave me a grin. Well, mostly Imai-san and Udagawa-san. Minato-san just stared at me and Shirokane-san gave a soft smile.

"Wakamiya Eve, one piano. Please enjoy yourselves tonight. _Bushido~_"

"Yamato Maya on drums. Um, everyone have a great night and, um ya!"

"Please enjoy our first song, we have something special for you guys today!" Maruyama-san smiled and waved. They started playing their first song.

Not bad, I thought.

"Their rhythm is a little off. Can you hear how Hikawa-san is going too fast? Maruyama-san is singing a little off tune, and"

"Nee nee, Yukina, let's just enjoy the concert tonight." Imai-san turned to her, "At least their enjoying themselves."

"I suppose so."

Near the end of their concert, they went in to take a break. The curtain fell, then opened again. This time, with the piano in the middle of the stage, with a microphone. Hina walked back on stage by herself.

"Hello everyone! I hope you all had a boppin night so far!" The crowd cheered, "As you noticed we did have a new song make a debut tonight, but that's not the only thing!" Hina paused, and the crowd looked at each other, wondering what the other thing was.

"In honor of my beloved sister, tonight I have a solo cover! First thanks to the rest of Pastel Palettes for staying late every day at practice to work with me. I haven't done anything so exciting and different for a long time! It was boppin! So tonight I have _After Moon _by Twice. Onee-chan! This is for you!" She sat down and started playing the piano.

She has a song dedicated for me? Was this why she was always late coming home and not telling me anything? And why she needed an answer so quickly?

(Keep in mind, the video does not belong to me. Please play the song! It is so good! 😁)

_The memory that was pounding my heart is now gone  
My memories are like the moon  
They make me smile today  
My heart goes tok tok tok  
Knocking knock knock  
If you're listening to this song_

_Like the sun and moon in the sky  
Although we can't meet, like them  
You and I you and I you and I  
Don't forget that we'll be together  
After dark  
If you look at the sky  
Like that moon in the daytime  
You and I you and I you and I  
I will always be by your side_

_You're still shining in that sky I think of  
Do you think about me right now?  
That makes me cry  
My heart tok tok tok  
Flowing down, knock knock knock  
If I just still stay and close my eyes  
The seasons we've been together will come back to me  
It feels like they'll hug me  
_

_Like the sun and moon in the sky  
Although we can't meet, like them  
You and I you and I you and I  
Don't forget that we'll be together  
After dark  
If you look at the sky  
Like that moon in the daytime  
You and I you and I you and I  
I will always be by your side_

_Even if night and day passes, even if time passes  
Remember that I will always be by your side  
I eagerly waited for it  
We will meet someday  
You and I you and I you and I  
Like a dream I don't want to wake from  
After dark  
If you look at the sky  
Like that moon in the daytime  
You and I you and I you and I  
I will always be by your side  
I'll be there_

Hina finished and let the last note ring. She used this song because it was comparing the people like the sun and the moon. Kinda like us. (Do you get it? Their names?)

"Sayo! You're crying!" Imai-san handed me a tissue.

"I-I'm not crying. My eyes are just got watering."

"Hina-chin was amazing! Don't you agree, Rinrin?"

"Of course, Ako-chan. Hina was great."

"What did you think, Yukina?" Imai-san asked.

Minato-san simply stated, "She put a lot of work into that."

"I agree too!"

Time skip to the end of concert

Pastel Palettes concert has ended. Roselia and I decided to go backstage and congrats Pastel Palettes. When we got there, we saw the members cleaning up and packing things.

"Ah, Roselia, thanks for coming." Shirasagi-san looked up from her bass and smiled. The rest of the members stood up and bowed.

"Onee-chan!" Hina ran over to me and hugged me. Well, more like jumped on me, but...

"Hey, Hina. Good job today."

"Onee-chan! What did you think of my solo? I did it especially because you were coming!"

"I can tell. It was a nice song."

"Thank you!"

Imai-san chuckled, "Well, we better not bother you. Fantastic performance today!"

"Ya, Hina-chin, you were so cool, like the... uh, Rinrin?"

"the rising of the devil?" (OML I tried)

"Ya! As cool as the rising devil!"

"Haha, thanks Ako-chan!"

Yukina just nodded and gave a tiny smile. Like the tiniest one ever.

We took our leave and started walking. "Um guys, you go home first. I'll walk home with Hina today."

"Sure thing!" Imai-san waved. Everyone else waved and left.

"Onee-chan! You waited for me!"

"Ya, I did."

"Thank you! Let's get going!"

We started walking, "How long did it take you to learn _After Moon_?"

"Hmmm, learning the piano took a day, but then Eve taught how to put more feeling into it. Like making it more interesting. We also asked Arisa-chan for help."

"That's only piano right?"

"Yup! I also had to work on vocals, with our instructors. I never knew how much fun it was to play the piano and sing!"

"I'm glad you had fun then, and that the song was for me."

"Of course! Who else would it be for?"


End file.
